Multiverse: Horde of Children
by Wesnprogamat
Summary: The Multiverse is warping and tearing. Artemis Fowl, Charles Wallace Murry, Jack, Annie, Rupert Bear, and more enter the world of Edogawa Conan, while the causes of this effect are still away from sight, working behind the scenes... Rated Conservatively T
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the following chapter. I would like to own the two characters that directly follow "Prologue", and their minions that I thought of, but I will never press charges against any fanfiction writer using them, nor press charges against . I only ask that you use them as they are supposed to be used (will explain each character thought of by me later, which will make them easy to apply), if they are ever used by anyone but me.

Prologue.

_Twins, ancient in prodigious power, clashed night and day, contesting over galaxies, worlds, countries, cities, people, times, and even stories, each desiring the slightest of advantages over the other..._

_Their massive power and heavy use of it in many simultaneous contests only served to stretch the fabric of nearby quasi-realities, causing them to warp and tear slightly. Immediately, they realized the extent of this side effect of their contests, and although none of the battles were halted, and even more were started, this next batch of contests were significantly subtler, both taking up the quest of "fixing" said nearby trans-dimensional tears and world changing warps. One put a lesser and subtler being that was under his employ to the work, who sent cottony wisps and observed. The other set a translucent "ink" to the challenge..._

-DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD-

_Kudo Shinichi solved another lost cat case at his young elementary age of 8, although this one was slightly harder because the cat in question was not lost in a tree, not in the house, had not been cat-napped, and finally was found, remarkably, sleeping in a clothing store! Leaving with the cat, even Shinichi's sharp eyes failed to catch on the slightly off-white of undyed cotton on a similar color cloth._

_Artimus Fowl left the land of sleep, trying to snatch the figments of the memories the conscious mind had before No1's mind wipe, although they were enshrouded in a off-white fog. Something about faeries, and enough gold to rescue his father._

_Far above, on a starry night, in the middle of a quaint village, twin breezes blew through. One seemed to dim the stars, while the other might have been a fragment of a cotton plant as it flew on the wind. The little children in the residence just below, a 2 year old boy named Jack and his sister, Annie._

_The conductor of the train looked at his watch again in the midst of the blizzard. " We have never been late yet. We are going to be on-time this year", he said to himself while keeping an eye out on his charges, the children._

_A dark shadow slowly oozes all over him, slurping up his breath, leaving none for the enveloped little boy. Struggling to escape, the three year old soon finds the shadows leave him as he awakens, seemingly leaving only their fear and a bad dream behind as evidence they exist. As he seeks comfort, even these leave him, having no apparent trace of their existence, and hence, there was no warning to any of his family that this was a sign of danger or discomfort in this mental prodigy, Charles Wallace._

_"I knew I should have stayed home this morning!", moaned a glum Arnold, staring out of a bus window. Mrs. Frizzle was going on yet another field trip. Unnoticed by him was a faint extra- something in the cloud, though it didn't stay even slightly apparent for more than a second._

_"Everything went out of its way to avoid the Knight Bus. Except muggles of course. And that cursed London fog," Stan Shunpike muttered. "Who is tampering with this cursed weather?" A moment later, the fog began rolling avoiding from the bus, like it usually did. "Thankfully, Ernie has that "see through fog" effect on his windows, or we would be in trouble before this."_

_Bill was flying a kite when it moved into the clouds. When it came back, Rupert found a letter saying,"_Thank you Rupert and Bill. The Monsoons came off like a charm. Signed, Capt. Peebles and Dewey"._ As they were reading the letter, the cloud deposited a wisp of fluff into Rupert's hair, which was totally unnoticed by anyone who was near, including the involved parties._


	2. Enter America: Artemis

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the following chapter. I would like to own the characters I made up, but I will never press charges against any fanfiction writer using them, nor press charges against . I only ask that you use them as they are supposed to be used (will explain each character thought of by me as I go along the story, which will make them easy to apply to other fan-fictions), if they are ever used by anyone but me.

Chapter 1: Enter America: Artemis

--

Artemis Fowl had just finished his latest session with Dr. Jerbal Argon, who both had slight hopes of completing Artemis's return from sanity, with little apparent chance of a total change to sanity. Orion's presence was still felt, being proof that he was not totally cured, although he no longer had to worry about four, five and slightly altered rooms, when his ostentatious ring vibrated.

"Why did you call me Holly? Yes, I already knew that. How do you think I knew that? Alright, I'll go investigate. Bye."

_This ring isn't really improving the picture of my sanity,_Artemis thought._ Ah, well. Time to tell Father that I won't be around the twins for some time. Might as well see if Minerva is available. Scratch that. She is probably extremely bored right now and looking for adventure._

Minerva Paradizo was bored. She came back from the Alps with the rest of her family 2 months ago, and there was nothing to do. She was too young to be hired as a college professor, too intelligent for high school (having received her GED 5 years ago), and so was stuck at her own house, doing chores. They still hadn't completely repaired all the damage that Fowl had brought upon the house, although they were doing the finishing touches, when she got the text."Planning on investigating in San Diego. Are you busy right now? Artemis." She now had something to do this spring, combined with the fact that if it involved Artemis, it probably wouldn't be boring.

Before either left for their plane, they both worked on logistics and time management. After all, they would need to be in contact with each other enough to ensure maximum efficiency in data pooling while balancing contact with data gathering. Being together would mean a higher ratio of data that both knew and safety, but a lower amount of total information. It was only when they had agreed on where the other was landing, where the other was staying, when to relay information to each other normally (every evening at 8:00 MST), what was considered information worth passing, what was allowed as reasons for irregular contacting, how to identify each other, should they be in the same location, what signals to use when they were in positions where speaking and/or moving would ruin the chance of new data, or worse, and other minutia of this excursion, did they get false names, passports, and their plane tickets.


End file.
